kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ
Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ is a Kingdom Hearts game exclusive to the Android and iOS smartphone platforms. It features plot and gameplay elements from the Japan-exclusive web browser game Kingdom Hearts χ. Like Kingdom Hearts χ, Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ is free to play, but it contains in-app purchases. It will be the first Kingdom Hearts game to be released on smartphone platforms. While it is has already been released in Japan, the game has been announced for release in the North America region on April 7, 2016.http://na.square-enix.com/us/blog/kingdom-hearts-unchained-x-coming-north-america Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ was first announced on May 12, 2015.http://www.siliconera.com/2015/05/12/kingdom-hearts-unchained-xchi-announced-for-smartphones/ During the Square Enix E3 Conference on June 16, 2015, a gameplay trailer was released. The game was released in Japan on September 3, 2015, and in North America on April 7, 2016. On June 16, 2016, the game was released in Europe and Australia as well as in an assortment of other countries around the world.https://twitter.com/kh_ux_na/status/743342616486391809 The game was later renamed Kingdom Hearts Union χ. Changes *Cards have been replaced with Medals.Famitsu Interview; Nomura: "Since we are considering developing this game overseas, we have adjusted it accordingly. When our testing team in America had Smartphone users play it, if they saw cards as they appeared in KHX, they tended to think of it as the so called "card games". Although after having they play it for a while we had good reactions, the first impression of the game wasn't good. Since the first impression of a game is very important, we tried something other than cards." *It is now possible to switch the Player's gender and Union at any time during the game.Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Twitter: As the aforementioned Itou-chan is the papa, now it's possible to switch genders at any time in character customisation. It's possible to change hair colour and the face and such too at any time during the game. With this, when you start, there will be no need to stress about taking your time, right? *Overworlds have been replaced with the Quest system. *Action Points have been overhauled; they now function as a stamina system that enable the player to enter Quests and start Raids. *BP has been removed. *Lux and EXP have been consolidated. *Several new Heartless are added: **Munny Egg **Burst Balloon **Green Requiem **Emerald Sonata **Trouble Candle **Huge Shenaneggan **Poison Pot **Rush Rat **Rush Rat Tri **Bane Spider **Wicked Spider **Malice Spider **Enraged Arachnid **Jewel Sorceress **Jewel Princess **Adventurer *New Keyblades have been added: **Sleeping Lion **Counterpoint **Stroke of Midnight **Fenrir *New Worlds have been added: **Castle of Dreams **Enchanted Dominion Connection to Kingdom Hearts III Gallery Unchained App Artwork.png|The first icon for the Unchained χ application. Ephemera, Skuld and Chirithy KHUX (1).png|Promotional artwork of Ephemera, Skuld and Chirithy by Tetsuya Nomura. Sora and Chirithy KHUX.png|Promotional artwork of Sora and Chirithy by Tetsuya Nomura. File:Ephemera and Chirithy KHUX.png|Promotional artwork of Ephemera and Chirithy by Tetsuya Nomura . File:KHUX 1st Anniversary 01.png|Artwork created by Tetsuya Nomura for the first anniversary of Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ. Videos Notes and references External links *Official JP Site de:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ fr:Kingdom Hearts: Unchained χ es:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ pt:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Category:Kingdom Hearts Unchained χ Category:Games